Born Under a Bad Sign
by sidsaid
Summary: A burgeoning romance to any normal person, would be considered beautiful, exciting, so effortlessly human, but in the circumstances Cisco and the team are facing, where the war between villain and hero is so pronounced, what can Cisco do when the lines begin to blur and Lisa Snart becomes entwined with his own red string of fate? Cisco/Lisa (romance/drama/humour)


Hi guys. I wrote this whilst on the train and missed sleep because it was stuck in my head.

I honestly love Cisco and Lisa separately, but their scenes are just irresistible. I blame Lisa's ability to stun Cisco every single time. Anyway. I wanted to write this with hopes for it not to be a one-shot. I'm not 100% sure of where it's heading, so the rating might change, but I'm hoping I'll continue to be inspired this season.

Thanks a bunch.

* * *

Cisco saw it coming. He would have to be blind and an idiot not to feel the charged atmosphere whenever it was just the two of them alone. And it was just getting worst. At first, he could have denied it as frustration on his part and genius acting on Lisa's. But this time it was different. It wasn't this cat and mouse game with Cisco being the mouse, it had become a game of chicken. A question of who would snap first –Lisa always Lisa- and act on it.

The first time Cisco had met sister Snart, he'd been set on hating her. She used the classic ploy of using a beautiful woman interested him, against him and without a doubt that hurt his pride, even when he should have concentrated more on making those ridiculous guns and being scared that one of the Snarts would kill him or his brother.

Cisco blamed the kiss. It was idiotic. A criminal kisses him once and he's shaken, she kisses him again and he's completely trapped in his own fantasies about the next time and the next time.

He wants to curse because it feels as if the world is conspiring against him. A conspiracy to see exactly when Cisco will break down and go too far. He feels bad enough lying about the things he has been seeing to the others, but if this Lisa thing changes, in any way other than growing distant, Cisco knows that when the team do actually find out, and they will, there will be a lot of explaining to do.

And that's another problem. At that point, what would be his explanation?

Cisco tried to close his eyes and sleep without recalling that day, but even the kiss was beginning to lose focus in his mind and he just kept on remembering the fact that they actually spoke, with each other, like humans, like friends.

It was a completely different feeling for Cisco, not being the victim of a kidnapping or being suckered into another Snart plan. It was strange. Lisa was just as much another damaged person, someone who had dreams and aspirations, at least he thought she must have.

Lisa had become real to Cisco, not as this psycho villain, but as a real person with reasons behind their actions and a story that was more convoluted than his own.

The fact that he'd kissed her back...he'd enjoyed it, he couldn't deny it.

Cisco stared at the ceiling above his bed, breathing heavily through his nose and closing his eyes. He could still feel Lisa's soft lips against his and then….her tongue, gently flicking at his own, before she pulled away and was gone without another word.

He groaned, knowing this was the path to hell, and he couldn't imagine that it would end with a sunset view and the two of them driving off into the background, top down in a sports car. Or maybe that could be reality? The sports car jacked from the latest Bonnie and Clyde heist that Cisco would have fallen into thanks to Lisa.

'You're an idiot,' Cisco said out loud.

Yes, he felt a very strong attraction to the bombshell. Reasonably, he wasn't one to deny god given beauty, however that didn't give him an excuse to have an existential crisis about his own morals. Even if the life of a criminal came with other perks.

He groaned again and turned on his front, face first in the pillow and trying his most to suffocate the thoughts from his mind.

It must have been delirium when he felt fingers slide across his waist and a moist warm breath at his ear. Cisco realised he'd gone too far with his imaginations and turned back to his front to pull the duvet over his head, when his eyes caught blue irises.

'I came to finish what we started,' Lisa began. Her voice was low and she sounded almost out of breath.

Cisco was stunned into silence. He stared at her as she leant over him, her knees resting on either side of his blanket covered legs and in the same motorcycle leathers she had left in the week before.

'What are you doing in my apartment?' he asked, his voice much squeakier than he wanted it to be.

Lisa chuckled lightly, the tips of her gold-flecked hair tickling Cisco's cheek.

'To see you,' she murmured.

There was something different in her tone, Cisco could tell immediately. Though he was relatively surprised any of his senses were working at all, considering Lisa Snart was straddling him in his own bed.

'I got that, question one is how and question two is, is this part of an elaborate plan to hold Cisco hostage again?' he asked.

Lisa smirked and she didn't reply, she just held his gaze.

Cisco was beginning to get more nervous than he already was. Lisa's eyes didn't falter. It was like she was trying to read his mind and she knew exactly what he was thinking, exactly what he didn't want to think.

'Cisco.' Lisa said his name almost like a musing. As if considering his name meant something grander. Then she sat back, sitting on his legs and she smirked at him. 'Cisco,' she said again.

Cisco didn't realise he had been making an 'uh-huh' sound for the last few seconds. His mind was short-circuiting.

Lisa leaned forward, her lips twisted into a smile. Cisco snapped out of his little world when she was inches away from him and he started to shake his head.

'Looks like I fell for it again, good one,' he chuckled half-heartedly.

He wanted to think that he was up in a flash, but he hesitated for a moment, a hand against her elbow. Then Lisa gripped onto his forearm, halting him from pushing her away.

'Come on, give me a break, I just got back from a very messy business exchange.' Lisa sighed, a pout on her face.

'So code for you tricking some poor old man out of his retirement?' Cisco countered, his mouth set in a hard line.

Lisa smirked, not fazed by Cisco's idea of a guilt trip. 'At least the old man had the time of his life before he clocked out.'

Cisco felt his eye twitch. It was an assumed culmination of hating everything Lisa did, but at the same time, having a severe penchant for wanting to believe she was better than that.

When Lisa got up from sitting on him and sat beside him, her legs crossed under her and her eyes trained on her knees, he knew she must have caught his train of thought.

'Don't you ever feel lonely in here?' she asked suddenly, looking up at Cisco's low ceiling and then to the walls which were once white, but were now covered in posters upon posters of movies, comic book characters and things Cisco had ripped from science and techno magazines.

Cisco raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on the randomness of Lisa's question.

'It's not like I spend a lot of time here these days,' he responded.

Lisa nodded, her head still rather low. She tucked her hair behind her ear and Cisco never thought she could look more defenceless than she did then. He never could have thought such a simple and insignificant action could speak to him like it did.

'Have you seen your brother?' Cisco asked carefully.

Lisa rubbed her lips together and shook her head. 'I might be on a wanted list somewhere. It's probably not the best idea just to waltz into Iron Heights.' She breathed out steadily and then she was looking at the ceiling again, her head leaning so far back, it seemed uncomfortable.

'You know, I wouldn't have thought your apartment would be this shitty. What's the point in all those fancy degrees?' Lisa questioned with a smirk.

'Well crime fighting doesn't exactly pay well.' Cisco replied casually. 'It's comfortable enough. I have a bed, which is my sanctuary, at least it was, before you came waltzing in with your shoes on.'

Lisa chuckled and them unzipped her boots and dropped them beside the bed. She pulled her knees up towards her and rested her chin against them, tilting her head and looking squarely at Cisco.

'I lived in an apartment like this once,' Lisa murmured, still looking at Cisco. 'Before my mom died, before my dad went to jail, before he was so…' Lisa trailed off, not knowing how to describe her father. 'When it was just me, Lenny and mom. We'd all crawl into bed and mom would tell us stories. I miss that. It was better then.'

Cisco couldn't meet her gaze for a moment and looked at Lisa's sock covered toes, not knowing where else to look.

She ended up kicking at him and laughing. "Why are you looking at my feet, you perv. I'm trying to connect here.'

He smiled then and looked up at Lisa. "Is that what you're doing? I thought this was a breaking and entering turned hostage situation? Man, the smell of your feet is trapping me in some sort of toxic paralysis.'

Lisa gasped and kicked at Cisco lightly and he just continued to laugh.

She frowned but settled down and her shoulders straightened and relaxed.

'I'm sorry about your brother,' Cisco said, his tone sobering and his voice low.

Lisa sighed. 'I've tried to convince myself that there is something good out of this because that man is gone from this world, but then it feels so wrong.' She met Cisco's eyes and frowned. 'My brother will break out of prison again, someway, somehow, maybe it'll even be me doing the breaking out, but then it'll be different now.'

Cisco's eyebrows met in confusion. "How so? Your brother will just move onto the next crime.'

"But now what? He killed the bad guy, the antagonist in our story. So now because there isn't a big bad wolf anymore, what if he becomes the bigger evil?' Lisa questioned. "I'm not a saint, nor is my brother, but then our father was something else altogether.'

'He wouldn't,' Cisco responded simply. 'The last thing your brother would become is any worse than he already is, and that's not saying much.' Cisco sighed and leaned against his headboard. 'Your brother could have done worse things and even if we might have had something over him, namely you, he could have done worse. He isn't completely insane, which I suppose goes for you too.'

Lisa sent him a cold glare.

Cisco laughed. 'Look, I'm questioning my sanity here even talking to you. I'm literally in bed with a criminal. One, who has proved on occasion, to be psycho-sadist material.'

'You like it.'

'Maybe in my own masochistic nightmares, though don't quote me on that.'

Lisa frowned. "I'm not redeemable?'

Cisco looked at her carefully. 'You want to be redeemed?' he questioned.

'Maybe if you wanted me to be.' Her smile was small, but present. 'Maybe I'd use my troublesome ways for good.'

'So only swindle evil old timers out of their money?' Cisco questioned.

Lisa considered his question for a moment. 'Perhaps.'

The two shared a smile and they both could feel it then. The fizzle in the air, the gentle yearning for one another. If they just considered themselves as a guy and a girl, it felt delightfully normal, but then it wasn't so simple.

For a moment, Cisco considered kissing Lisa and just letting it happen. Sate the beast of chance, for once. Then he found himself clearing his throat and Lisa stretched out, pulling her jacket from her shoulders and then pulling her leather trousers down.

He was ready to be coloured in surprise, but saw she was wearing yoga pants and a jersey underneath. Cisco gave her a weird look and she laughed.

'I get cold sometimes,' she stated. 'What? You thought I'd just strip without some sort of cabaret and a show?' Lisa tutted him. 'What kind of girl do you think I am?'

Cisco hummed for a moment, before scratching his chin. 'I don't think you'll like what I say.'

Lisa frowned and slipped beneath the blanket, pulling it over herself and snuggling into the extra pillow at Cisco's side.

'So this hostage situation has turned into a sleepover? Is this a weird way of lulling me into a false sense of security before you lock me up and break my legs so I can't get away?'

'I'm not going to kill, kidnap or _Misery_ you, Cisco.' Lisa stuck her tongue out at him.

Cisco sighed, lying back in his bed and looking over at Lisa wearily. She even got his references. This was bad.

'Where did you go anyway?' Cisco asked as Lisa's eyes closed.

She opened her eyes again and smiled, though it was small. 'To see my mom and my grandpa.'

He nodded and wanted to ask her more. Wanted to ask her more about the dead grandfather and mother that Lisa clearly loved, but he stopped himself. Lisa must have read his actions because he felt her fingers reach for his and she took his hand softly in hers.

'A supervillain shouldn't give away their biggest weakness to the superhero, should they?' Lisa murmured.

'This is exactly why I always fall into your traps, you're too quick for a supervillain, you completely forget the whole super evil monologue to give the hero time to save the day,' Cisco replied with a grin.

Their fingers stayed entwined beneath the covers. As if being covered made it any less real. If it couldn't be seen, it could be denied.

Cisco breathed out and disconnected their fingers, putting his arm behind his back and trying to flex away the tingle in his appendages.

'Seriously though, Lisa, why did you come?' he asked.

The situation was honestly out of the ordinary and Cisco struggled to understand the reasoning behind Lisa being in his apartment.

Lisa looked amused and she narrowed her eyes at Cisco, as if he had done something wrong. 'I was riding towards Star City to see what I could stick myself in, when I felt an unreasonable desire to see you.'

'Me?' Cisco repeated.

'And I thought to myself, why? And I guessed because outside of my brother, I feel the least lonely with you,' she finished.

Cisco watched Lisa's expression before nodding.

'When you say it like that, I can't really kick you out.'

'Ramon hospitality?' Lisa questioned, an awkward smile on her face.

'Absolutely non-existent.' Cisco deadpanned.

'You're not going to kick me out, are you?' Lisa half-asked, half-stated, genuinely surprised.

'Only if you make too much noise,' he murmured in reply.

Cisco turned to his side and he made himself comfortable against his pillow. Lisa watched his back as his breathing slowed and she pulled her pillow closer to her and closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
